Sweet Miryokuteki スウィート
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Maka harta de que su guadaña alabara la comida de Blair preparo su mejor arma, se relamió los labios y se colocó el chocolate en sus suaves labios. – Prueba lo mejor de tu meister – susurró en un tono seductor. EL peor de todos mis summarys.


_Ohayo minna-san :3 aqi les traigo otro nuevo fic de mi imaginación. Como todos saben: Sweet (Dulce) por otra parte Miryoku-teki es atractivo y no se si salgan las letras en jápones pero si salen significa dulce:D bueno este fic se me ocurrió al ver un cap de Kissxsis, disfruten la lectura si es q se puede ToT_**

* * *

Sweet Miryoku-teki **_スウィート_

_``Un dulce siempre alegrará la amargura de un día´´_

**-**¡Whoa Blair! – expresó Soul sorprendido después de sacar el tenedor de su boca comenzando a masticar el pescado, por el rabillo del ojo mire a los dos sospechosos- ¡Cada día tu comida mejora más! – alabó mi guadaña, Blair soltó una risita y le guiño el ojo a Soul.

Mi asquerosa arma me miró confuso, me metí otro pocky de chocolate a la boca y lo mastique con fuerza, le di vuelta a la página de mi libro fingiendo que lo leía.

-¡Hey Maka! ¿No quieres pescado? ¡Esta rico! Además, si comes muchos pockys te crecerá el culo.

Miré a Soul enojada, odio cuando maneja mi dieta, ¡A él que le importa que me crezca el culo!

-¡Yo como lo que quiera! – le grité, Soul se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Bufé molesta y seguí con mi lectura o mejor dicho, mirando el libro.

-Bueno Soul, Blair se va, se le hace tarde para el trabajo – le avisó Blair antes de salir por la puerta, Soul terminó de comer minutos después y susurró algo antes de entrar a la cocina para dejar su plato.

_``Aunque también preferiría algo dulce´´_

Sonreí pervertidamente mientras cerraba mi libro…

* * *

…Comencé a hojear un libro de recetas para elaborar chocolates que me encontré en la biblioteca, tenía tantas imágenes de chocolates que hasta se me antojaron pero el chocolate que iba a preparar no era para mí, sino que era para Soul.

Me senté en las escaleras de la azotea, me había saltado la clase de Stein ya que estaba muy ocupada para asistir, además, de seguro no asistió ya que no va desde hace dos días por sus _asuntos personales._

Pensé en hacer chocolate amargo pero Soul quería algo dulce, también tuve la idea de hacer chocolate blanco pero a Soul le gustaba más el negro, por Shinigami, que gustos tiene Soul. Comencé a hojear el libro buscando recetas para elaborar chocolate negro pero me encontré con chocolates finlandeses, en el libro decía que era unos de los más deliciosos en el mundo. Sonreí satisfecha, si quería saciar el hambre de Soul lo haría con un chocolate Finlandés.

Escuche como las campanas sonaban anunciando la finalización de las clases, me levante de las escaleras y me sacudí la falda unas cuantas veces quitándome el polvo. Corrí hacia la salida y me encontré con mis amigos que me miraban preocupados al ver que no entre a clases.

Soul y Tsubaki comenzaron a cuestionarme en donde estaba ya que fueron los únicos que notaron mi ausencia además de Kid y Liz que prefirieron quedarse callados, Black Star nos ofreció quedarnos a jugar Básquet aprovechando que algunos tenían el uniforme de deportes, me senté en las bancas diciendo que me sentía mal del estomago, también use esta excusa para las clases de Stein, y le aseguré a Soul que estaba bien. Saqué un libro de romance y sobre de él puse el de cocina escondiéndolo, fingiendo que leía el de romance pero en verdad leía el de cocina.

Cuando termine de leer la receta los mire a todos, estaban agotados pero seguían divertidos. Me pare de la banca y comencé a caminar pero Tsubaki me descubrió y me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Maka-Chan? – me preguntó, pensé en mentirle e hice algo así.

-Voy a cocinar algo, tengo hambre, ¿Le podrías decir a Soul que fui a comer? – Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida, le sonreí tratando de que me creyera, Tsubaki me devolvió la sonrisa más convencida y siguió con el juego.

Antes de ir al departamento, compré algunas cosas que faltaban para comenzar a preparar el chocolate Finlandés. Cuando llegue sentí un gran alivio de no ver a Blair en la casa, si no me equivoco, trabaja hasta las diez de la noche o hasta la madrugada.

Saqué todas las cosas que había comprado y las del refrigerador, acomodé el libro y comencé a preparar el chocolate…

…Dos horas después…

Suspiré aliviada, había terminado el chocolate y Soul había llegado desde hace una hora y no sabía nada de lo que hacía, solo comió el rammen instantáneo que prepare a la hora de la comida y se fue a su cuarto. Mire la barra de chocolate que se encontraba sobre una tabla de madera, pensé pedirle a Tsubaki que me ayudara pero negué varias veces porque yo quería ser ese chocolate sola.

-Bien, solo falta probarlo – susurré mientras buscaba con la mano un cuchillo, agarre el cuchillo y lo lleve a la punta del chocolate incrustando el cuchillo, agarré el pedazo de chocolate y me lo lleve a la boca. Con mi lengua comencé a saborearlo pero instantáneamente me arrepentí…

¡POR SHINIGAMI, VOY A VOMITAR! (cosa que no paso)

* * *

Agarré el obsequio y comencé a rodarlo entre mis dedos, lo apreté fuertemente y toque la puerta algo nerviosa. Soul ni se atrevió abrir solo me dijo ``Pasa´´ y fue lo que hice. Abrí la puerta lentamente y por los nervios me sobresalte al escuchar el chillido que produjo. Soul se sentó en su cama y me miro confundido.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida.

Entre a su cuarto rápidamente y cerré de un portazo, me recargue en la puerta y de nuevo comencé a rodar el obsequio entre mis manos que se encontraban atrás de mis caderas.

-Soul… - susurré agitada, Soul levanto una ceja.

-¿Si?

Me acerque a él lentamente y tuve una pequeña pelea mental, sujete bien el obsequio entre mis manos y lo saqué de mi escondite mientras se lo enseñaba.

Soul lo agarro y le quito la tapa mientras lo veía con una gotita.

-¿Un labial de…? – lo olisqueó y me miró confundido- ¿Chocolate?

Asentí con la cabeza levemente, Soul miró el regalo que le di confundido pero se encogió de hombros y acercó sus labios y sus filosos dientes al chocolate…

-¡Espera! – grité apenada mientras ponía mi mano en su frente, Soul se quedó con la boca abierta y sus dientes a pocos centímetros del chocolate- Así no se come- susurré mientras me ponía más roja, Soul cerró su boca y me miró algo enojado.

-¿Entonces…? – agarré el labial y me lo lleve a los labios donde me lo coloqué, Soul me miro sorprendido por lo que me puse más nerviosa y suspire. Aleje el labial y lo coloqué en la mesilla de Soul.

-Así – susurre mientras me acercaba lentamente al rostro de Soul, al ver que Soul no se acercaba a mí yo fui la que tuvo dar el primer paso, juntar nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando la reacción de Soul que segundos después me comenzó a corresponder. Soul me separó bruscamente y me miró fijamente. El dio unas palmaditas con su mano a sus piernas diciéndome que me sentara en ellas lo que provoco que me sonrojara. Pero por una extraña razón lo obedecí y me senté en sus piernas algo apenada.

El agarro el labial y comenzó a ponérmelo en los labios, mire a Soul algo divertida ya que se encontraba concentrado y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto irritado, dejo el labial en la mesilla y me vio.

-¿Por qué tan concentrado en ponérmelo?

-Es que…nunca había hecho eso – susurró apenado, no pude aguantarme y comencé a reir haciendo que Soul se enfadara, pero como no reírme, ¡El chico más cool del Shibusen había colocado labial en los labios de alguien! Me tranquilice al ver como Soul se enfadaba más, le sonreí y me disculpe.

Soul me agarró de los hombros y me atrajo hacia él, quedando pocos centímetros de separación entre nuestros labios.

-Abre tu boca – me ordenó, obedecí y separe mis labios. Soul comenzó a lamer con su lengua mis labios una y otra vez, luego comenzó a morder mi labio inferior, se separó y siguió lamiendo mis labios para luego aprisionar mis labios contra los suyos pero eso duro muy poco ya que se separo y me volvió a colocar el labial. Esta vez no besamos de una forma más apasionada. Me agarré fuertemente de la chaqueta de Soul, comencé a marearme cuando me comenzó a faltar la respiración pero como Soul estaba tan entretenido con mis labios que ni se dio cuenta.

Hasta que al fin decidió separarse tome bocanadas de aire, lo miré y lo agarre de los hombros por si volvía a besarme.

-Soul déjame respi… - Soul me interrumpió con otro beso y así seguimos, gastando el labial.

Pero de nuevo Soul me separo bruscamente y aproveche para respirar.

-Saca tu lengua – me ordenó y eso hice, Soul coloco el chocolate en mi lengua y comenzamos de nuevo. Soul introducía su lengua a mi boca poniéndome nerviosa, comenzó a lamer mi lengua saboreando el chocolate, que por una extraña razón le gusto.

Soul se separó y suspiró, yo hice lo mismo y lo mire. El agarro el labial de nuevo y lo acercó a mis labios, una gotita salió de mi nuca, ¿Aun quería más?

-¿No te cansas? – le pregunte agitada, el negó con la cabeza sonriente- Espera, me voy a cambiar de posición, estar así cansa.

Me levanté de las piernas de Soul y me acosté en su cama mientras tendía los brazos.

-Prueba lo mejor de tu meister– susurré en un tono seductor, Soul ronroneó y se puso a gatas sobre mí, comenzando de nuevo el juego- Yo te puedo dar cosas dulces, Soul-le susurré al oído aprovechando que el besaba mi cuello.

-¡SOUL!- se oyó un chillido, un sartén cayó en la cabeza de Soul y obviamente él se cayó sobre mí, gire la cabeza y me encontré con una Blair enfadada, hasta aura negra tenía, y con un sartén gigante en la mano.

Soul se levantó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, miro a Blair con odio.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba en mis piernas eso provoco que Blair gritara y agitara el sartén tratando de darle a Soul.

-¡¿Cómo que me pasa? ¡Me voy al cabaret y Maka-Chan y tú ya lo están haciendo! – Blair le atino bien y le dio un golpe con el sartén a la cabeza de Soul que de nuevo este se cayó sobre mí- ¡Y todavía te haces el inconsciente y te caes sobre Maka-Chan! – gritó Blair a punto de explotar, sacudí a Soul algo asustada ya que no se movía.

Soul se levantó y se sobo la cabeza.

-¿Eh? – susurró Blair al ver el labial, luego me miró a mí y luego a Soul. Me toque los labio y vi mis dedos manchados de un color café, luego vi a Soul que también tenia los labios manchados. Blair agarro el labial y lo tiró al piso- ¡IMBECIL! – gritó antes de salir del cuarto.

Soul miró con odio la puerta, se levantó de mis piernas y me tendió la mano ayudándome a que me levantara de la cama.

-Oye Maka yo lo… - comenzó a disculparse pero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué otro labial, los ojos de Soul se iluminaron. Soul lo agarro y lo guardó en su mochila- Eres cool.

Le sonreí y me fui de ahí.

* * *

El albino subió a la azotea del Shibusen y sacó el labial de su mochila, lo destapó y acercó el chocolate a su boca y lo mordió…

-¡POR SHINIGAMI, VOY A VOMITAR! – gritó mientras se agarraba la garganta, primero comenzó como un chocolate amargo y luego algo que no se le podía dar nombre pero quemaba la garganta y provocaba nauseas.

Maka, que estaba en la salida del Shibusen, pudo oír el gritó de su guadaña, sonrió satisfecha. El chocolate no era lo dulce, si no los labios de la técnica…

* * *

_¿Review? _

_Pésimo lo se u_ú pero no tengo ganas de escribir pero lo escribi a malas ya que luego se me olvidan xDDD bueno tengo buenas i malas noticias: _

_Primero las malas xDD: Los documentos de Rosanzerusu, Form Hatred...,They are our masters. Estan en mi otra compu D: i qomo me regalaron una lap ia no me dejan conectar en laa de escritorio u_u pr eso los volví a escribir aa perense ya di la buena xDD_

_LAs buenas: xDD como dije en las malas, comencé a escribir de nuevo They are our master (a petición de muchos) y Rosanserusu ya que se me vino la inspiración y lectoras de SC :D estoi continuando Darkness a club:D y Emociones&Sentimientos, o si si:D y talvez suba Rosazerusu este fin de semana:D o el prox ya que creo q me voi a méridaa este fic :/ i They ar our master tal vez la prox asi no me matan ToT _

_Bueno dejen un peqeño review i los amare:D _


End file.
